


Two Faced Androids

by backstreetmanialover



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Courage, Fear, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Trauma, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-01-05 13:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backstreetmanialover/pseuds/backstreetmanialover
Summary: Future Android 17 manages to sneak back in time and assault a female victim after celebrating her 18th birthday. When the victim finds out she's pregnant, Future 17 threathens her life if she ever gave birth to the baby. It's up to the real Android 17 and the rest of the Z Fighters to stop the evil dopelganger before it's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

"Wow...what a long day. I gotta get some sleep." I yawned as I looked in the mirror.

As I put the finishing touches into my ponytail, I walk over to my bed and snuggle up in the covers. It was my 18th birthday today and my parents threw me a huge birthday party for me. Almost all of the Z fighters, my little brother Trunks, and even my little sister Bulla were there to attend. Except for one of the fighters who was unable to make it. It didn't really bother me that much so I wasn't upset. As I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep, I hear my bedroom window open and someone crawling inside walking around. Not wanting them to know I was awake, I pretended to be asleep while paying attention to what they were doing. I knew for a fact it was boy and that he was looking around my room for something, which wasn't anything suprising since Trunks does that to annoy me. I then hear him stop in his tracks and sense him picking up my recent photograph from when I took my 18th birthday pictures a week prior.

 _'So this is Yamcha's daughter. No wonder I was rebuilt to kill her. But...she does seem like an easy target for what I have in store for her..."_ he thinks to himself evily as he smirks.

Wait? Yamcha's daughter? What was he talking about? I know about Yamcha, but I didn't know he had a child of his own. Maybe he was looking for someone who closely resembled me.

"Hey. I know you're not asleep over there so I suggest you get up and face me." I hear him say coldly.

I froze in horror whether or not I should listen to him, so I continued to be pretend sleeping.

"GET UP. NOW." he says more seriously.

Not wanting him to attack me, I obeyed and  frantically sat up from my bed to look at who was there. It was a boy. He had long black hair that touched his shoulders and was parted in the middle, blue eyes, was short for his age, blue jeans that had a tear in them, shoes sported with green socks, a orange bandana around his neck, and a long white shirt with a black short sleeved shirt with the Red Ribbon Army logo on it. He was an Android.

"Who are you?" He asks me calmy.

"I'm Yasuka. And who are you?" I asked frightened but calm.

"I'm Android 17." He tells me as he folds his arms.

I froze in place as I heard the name 17 slip out of his mouth. I knew for a fact that the Androids wanted to cause destruction to the world, and to have an Android standing in my roon in the middle of the night is never a good sign. Especially if this Android has infinite energy.

"You're not supposed to be here at all! I'm going to go get my Dad!" I yelled at 17 as I began running to my bedroom door.

As I began running to my bedroom door, 17 instant transmissioned right in front of it and violently grabs my neck causing me to yelp in pain. As I tried to break free, 17's grip got stronger to the point where I felt like I was underwater not being able to move freely. I quickly gasp for air as he kept on laughing at me suffering from suffocation right before him.

"17....I cant..breathe!" I despirately tried to tell him as I tried to catch my breath. 

After a few minute he finally lets go of me and throws me onto my bed. I coughed as I tried to catch my breath while turned to him. His eyes had turned red and he was giving me an evil smirk. I knew in my mind that I was in deep trouble. I felt him slide his hand under my dress and felt him grabbing the top of my underwear; pulling them down instantly and tossing them to the side. He then pins me to the bed and climbs on top of me.

"Don't worry Yasuka. I'll be sure to take very good care of you." 17 says menacingly.

Not being able to handle the pressure, I black as out as I hear him undoing his pants, and then climbing on top of me.

  _Future_ _17's POV_

"Awww she passed out. That's no fun now is it?" I said in annoyance.

Without hesitation, I quickly slapped her across the face getting her to snap her eyes open quickly. I see the fear in her eyes as she begins to form tears as the weak mortal she is.

"Good girl. I want you to stay awake while you enjoy this experience. So I'm guessing you're a virgin? Let me be the one to break into you first." I said calmly to the Yasuka.

I wasted no time waiting for an answer and slammed right into her with full force. She was tight as I heard her begin to scream in pain every time I'd enter her. Angered by this I used my free hand to grab her neck and began to grip her tight.

"You try to scream for help and I'll make sure to blow up this house with everyone in it." I threathened her angrily.

Finally the girl stops her whining and shuts her mouth and I let go of her neck.

"Good. Now be a good girl and don't scream like that again. Understand?!" I slightly yelled to her.

She frantically nods in response while her weak tears streamed down her face. From there I continue to push in and out of her as she laid on her back useless. After a few more thrusts, I proceed to release myself inside her and collasp on top of the weakling.

Later I'm fully dressed and watched Yasuka shake and shiver in fear after I've successfully completed my mission. I slowly walk to window, and stopped in my tracks to say something to her.

"Thank you for cooeperating Yasuka. If you dare tell a soul that I was here, then I'll make sure that you're family and friends will be the first ones to perish. Also...you were never Vegeta's daughter to begin with. You were the result of a teenage love affair with Yamcha. So long." I laugh evily as I flew out the girl's bedroom window.

_Yasuka's POV_

I laid in bed as large teardrops streamed from my face as I began to cry. I felt violated and broken that 17 would have the power to rape me. I tried despirately to go to sleep, but everytime I'd close my eyes he would be standing over me with that evil look on his face. But the worse part of it all was....I'm the daughter of a Z Fighter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Future 17's POV_

As I flew away from Vegeta's home, I knew that I would get scolded by my sister 18 for not completing my mission. As I was flying, I see that my transparent present self popped out of my watch in hologram from and was looking at me with his eyes filled with anger and hatred. 

"Ugh! It's you. What do you want present me?" I groaned in annoyance.

 _"Why did you rape her?! She just turned 18 years old and now she's gonna be traumatized every year on her birthday cause of what you did!_ I hear him yell at me.

"Killing her quickly didn't seem like much fun to me. So I decided to take her virginity instead. She seems to have enjoyed it." I respond to him as I evily smiled and chuckled.

 _"You lying bastard! You forced me to watch the torment against my will and you damn well what you told me is not true in the slightest! When I get out of here I swear to fucking god I'll kill you!!"_ present me tells me as his eyes fill with tears of anger.

"Yawn. Shut your mouth and leave me alone." I tell him as I press the button on my watch to put him back where he belongs.

When I first arrived in this timeline with 18, we decided not to bother killing off all the humans since we've already accomplished that. I was given an Absorbment Watch to trap my Present Self. Once I found him later on I was able to absorb him entirely by placing my hand out causing him to turn into a light green ball. Right now he's trapped in a cage and chained by the neck inside my watch, but occasionally he'll pop out annoy me by trying to break free and yell at me to let him go. The real reason why I did this is because I was assigned a mission by Dr.Gero to hunt down and murder an 18 year old girl who is the biological daughter of Yamcha. When I first heard about her, she seemed like any other human. Weak and useless. It wasn't until I saw the picture in her bedroom. I knew she was different from the other girls I killed. Hell. She was too beautiful and cute for me just to murder her right away, so I ended up just taking her virginity and letting her live instead. I soon arrive to mine and 18's secret hideout on a private island. As I walked inside I see my sister was wearing a casual outfit that consisted of a white t shirt and blue jeans.

"What took you so long? I thought you'd ran away and joined the modeling buisness." 18 teases him.

"I was taking care of business unlike you Ms.Fashionista." I sarcastically tell her.

"As you know Forever 16 had a huge 50% off sale on the hottest fashion brands and Oh La La Cupcakes had a buy 3 get one free deal on gourmet cupcakes." 18 explains as she sits on the couch.

"Yawn! You always talk about clothes and sweets all the time so what?" I annoyingly tell her.

"You're just jealous that I have better fashion sense than you." 18 tells me as she eats her red velvet cupcake.

I stick my tongue out at her and sit next to her placing my feet on the table to relax.

"So did you end up killing the worthless girl?" 18 asks as she sets her cupcake down on the table.

"Nah I didn't feel like killing her." I tell her as I placed my hands on my stomach.

"Wait. You not killing a girl? You've never said that to me before. What made you not carry out your mission?" My sister asks me suprised.

In my mind I sighed in relief that 18 was calm and collective about me not carrying out the mission. And thank god she didn't smack in the face like last time when I accidentally destroyed Forever 16 in our timeline.

"Can't say. It's a secret between me and my weak present self." I smirked evily as I point at my absorbing watch.

"Ugh! You're such a brat!" I hear my sister whine as she wants me to explain about what I just did.

_Android 17's POV_

As I'm sitting in my prison cell I overhear my future self and my future sister talking about that girl he raped. I was pissed off beyond belief as he forced me to watch the torment happen before my eyes knowing that I would be unable to save her. I felt stupid as I allowed myself to be trapped in here as I lost our one on one battle. He was stronger than I was which caused me to get absorbed and locked up in his watch. Soon I get out of my deep thoughts as I begin to hear the two of them speak to each other again. They were talking about Yasuka.

 _"Yasuka huh? Interesting name. So what are you going to do after you encounter her again?"_ I hear Future 18 ask to my evil Future counterpart.

 _"I'll probably torture her by leaving marks on her skin and probably stab her over 500 times. After that I'll sacrifice myself so I continue my torment on her in the after life."_ I hear him explain.

 _"You've been reading too much Romeo and Juliet again have you?"_ I hear 18 asks.

 _"That's just who I am. Before I sacrifice myself however, I do want us to kill all the Z Fighters again as well for fun. They've always been in the way of our plans. And as for Yasuka in the afterlife....I claim her as my own."_ I hear my evil self explain as I hear him opening a pocket knife.

My eyes widen in pure anger when I heard him talking about his plans on what he'll do to Yasuka, I knew for a fact that I have to find a way out of here before it's too late. I gripped my fist in response to his answer as I knew he would pay for what he did in the future and what he did to that girl. There's absolutely no way in hell that I will ever let this monster win this battle.

 

 


End file.
